Peace and Quiet
by Laura T
Summary: My first and last George/Hermione fic. Just a one shot. The things she'll do for some peace and quiet


A/N: This just kinda popped into my head and wouldn't leave. Oneshot. Hermione/George. Any and all reviews are welcome.

Hermione was sitting in the living room of the Burrow trying to read. As much as she loved the Burrow the noise sometimes got to her when all she wanted, no _craved_, was some peace and quiet. She was reading some new muggle book about a boy named Percy Jackson and she was quite enjoying it when she heard footsteps running down the stairs and laughter. She groaned. The twins were home. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they spotted her and promptly came over to annoy her.

"Hello Granger." One of them said. Hermione looked up and scowled,

"Hello Fred."

"Hey Mione."

"Hello George. Can I ask you both a personal question?" she asked them. They nodded. "Were you raised by elephants?" Hermione had never seen the twins angry, until now,

"Are you calling our mother an elephant?" Fred demanded with narrow eyes and standing up to his full height. George stood up as well. Hermione's eyes widened in horror,

"No of course not! I was referring to the way you came down the stairs." She replied while backing off slightly, they really were very tall and intimidating. The boys relaxed and sat down but they still had a suspicious look in their eyes,

"Oh? And what way was that Granger?" Fred asked her.

"Stomping down the stairs and generally making enough noise to wake the dead!" she snapped her intimidation and anxiety forgotten.

"We don't _stomp_." Hermione glared at them.

"Yes. You. Do. You two can't do anything quietly. You even make noise when you're sleeping!"

"You've been watching us sleep?" George enquired. Hermione ignored him,

"In fact I don't think you could go _one__day_ without making some sort of noise." Before George could stop him Fred said,

"Of course we could." George had seen the challenge and Fred had jumped at it not thinking of the consequences. George slapped his brother on the back of the head,

"Oi! What was that for?" Fred demanded.

"Look at what you've done." He replied looking at Hermione, who had a smirk on her face. Fred looked at her and mentally head slapped himself.

"Prove it." Hermione said.

"I bet you couldn't keep us quiet without resorting to your wand." George challenged her. Hermione raised an eyebrow thinking. As they waited George studied her. Her hair wasn't as bushy as it had once been, it was now hanging in soft waves, her brown eyes were sparkling and he decided that he liked the look of mischief on her face. If truth be told he'd had a small crush on her for a long time and only Fred knew about it.

"Fine. If I can find a way to keep you quiet without resorting to my wand you are not allowed to prank me for a whole year. If you win you can do whatever you want to me. Within reason." The twins looked at each other for a few minutes and then they looked at her,

"How long do we have to be quiet for?"

"24 hours." They looked at each other and again and nodded their heads, turning towards her they said,

"Done." Hermione stepped forward and stuck her hand out towards them. They each took her hand and shook it. Once they were done she apparated away with a grin. The twins looked at each other in horror then quickly disregarded it before continuing towards the kitchen.

Hermione was downstairs the following morning talking to Ginny and Mrs Weasley. When Mrs Weasley sighed deeply,

"You know as much as I love my children, they do make a lot of noise." Ginny scowled,

"You mean you're _male_ children make a lot of noise." Mrs Weasley smiled at Ginny and nodded. Hermione just smirked and Ginny pounced,

"What are you up to?" Ginny demanded.

"I have made a deal with the twins, if they keep quiet for 24 hours then they can do whatever they want to me, within reason of course. However if I win then they can't prank me for a year."

"What's the catch?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"I have to keep them quiet without resorting to my wand. But I got it covered." Hermione grinned and Ginny and Mrs Weasley exchanged a knowing look.

"How?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." They sat around talking for a little while longer when they heard the distinctive pitter-patter of 21-year-old twin feet. Hermione smirked,

"Show time." The twins came into the room and sat down in their usual seats, George smiled at Hermione and Ginny smiled at her brother as Hermione blushed. Fred narrowed his eyes at the younger witch,

"So what you got for us Granger?" Hermione smirked at him and he felt his own smirk slipping off his face at the look on her face.

"I suggest you get it all out Fred, eat as noisily as you want, pull all the pranks you can but once breakfast is over. You're. Both. Mine." She heard George gulp but then they both started their breakfast without another word. When they were done Hermione cleared her throat and stood up.

"Follow me boys." She grinned at them and led them into the living room. "Sit." She said pointing the couch. As they sat she stood in front of them with both her hands behind her back.

"Now. Your mission should you choose to accept it is this…" she produced her hands on them sat two cubes with coloured stickers on them. The twins took them as if they were going to explode,

"What do we have to do?" they asked.

"You have to make each side have a different colour block of stickers. Now I've charmed them so that you can't peel the stickers off, use your wand on them or cheat in any other way."

"So all we have to do is to make sure each side has a different block of colour?" Hermione nodded.

"This is going to be easy." Fred muttered. Hermione raised an eyebrow,

"You seem confident. We'll see how it goes." She looked at her muggle watch, "You're time starts now." Hermione smiled as she watched the twins start, then she settled herself in the chair opposite them. Relishing in the peace and quiet.

The first people to notice something was odd were Harry and Ron. They were walking through the living room towards the stairs when they spotted Hermione sitting in the chair reading.

"Hey Mione. What are you doing?" Harry asked her as he walked towards her.

"I'm enjoying the peace and relative quiet." Ron frowned,

"You know it is really quiet here today. Where's the twins?" Hermione giggled when she saw the twins frown,

"Oh they're around." She giggled again and Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you giggling?" Ron asked her.

"Yes Ronald! I am allowed to giggle every now and then." She snapped at him. Harry smiled at his friend when Ron suddenly yelled,

"OUCH!" Fred had thrown his Rubix cube at his head. Ron looked at what had been thrown at him and then looked at Fred.

"What the Hell is this?" he demanded. Fred merely shrugged his shoulders, before standing up and taking it back before starting it again.

"Its called a Rubix cube. It's a muggle thing. It's keeping them occupied."

"And quiet." Harry muttered. "You got another one of those?" Hermione smiled and handed one each to Harry and Ron.

"Have fun."

Mr Weasley was the next one to notice the quiet when he and Bill came in from work.

"Where is everybody?" he asked his wife when he came into the kitchen.

"The twins, Harry, Ron and Hermione in the living room. I'm not sure where Ginny is." Mr Weasley nodded and walked into the living room, what he saw shocked him, Harry, Ron and the twins were still playing with their Rubix cubes and Hermione was reading.

"What is going on in here?" he was a little worried, he had never known his twin boys be this quiet.

"Hello Dad." Ron said looking up from his cube.

"Hello Ron. Harry what is that you're playing with?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Its called a Rubix cube. It's a muggle mind game." Harry explained. He turned around when he heard a hiss come from behind him. Hermione and Mr Weasley turned to the couch where the twins were sitting. George was scowling at Fred while Fred held his smoking wand.

"What happened Fred?" Mr Weasley asked his son. Fred looked up from his wand to glare at Hermione, who giggled,

"I told you I had put charms on them so that you couldn't cheat Fred. It's your own fault that you got zapped. Who do you think you're dealing with here?" she asked him as she glared at him. Mr Weasley rounded on Hermione.

"What is going on here?" he demanded and as Hermione explained a grin split his face,

"Oh interesting. Do you have another one?" He asked and then added, "Preferably one that won't zap me."

"Yes Mr Weasley. It only happens when one of the twins tries to cheat."

"Good thinking. Do you have another one for Bill?" Hermione nodded and handed him two Rubix cubes. Out the corner of her eye she saw George wink at her. _Did__he__just__wink__at__me?_ She wondered. Shaking her head she went back to reading her book until Mrs Weasley called them for dinner. Usually at the Weasley dinners it would be like sticking your hand into a shark tank, however with all of the Weasley males and Harry preoccupied by their Rubix cubes, there was still food left and there was no conversation. After a few minutes of the men not eating and no conversation Mrs Weasley snapped,

"Could you please put those down and eat your dinner." When there was no response she said, "NOW!" in a deadly tone. All the men hearing the tone put their cubes down and started eating their dinner. When the conversation didn't start she looked at the twins,

"George, Fred how's the shop?" Mrs Weasley asked her twin boys, Hermione had already told Mrs Weasley her plan, so she was trying to make them lose. Seeing the glint in his wife's eye Mr Weasley smirked,

"Fred, George answer your mother." The twins shared a look and then glared at Hermione who was innocently eating her dinner.

"Yes Fred and George. Answer Mum." Ginny added as she giggled. George turned to look at Hermione, practically pleading with her; she smiled as she could see Fred struggling not to say anything.

"Oh never mind. Just eat your dinner."

Once dinner was finished they went back into the living room. It wasn't long before Ron got bored of his Rubix cube and chucked it towards Hermione. However Hermione didn't notice and it hit her on the head,

"RONALD!" she screeched. Ron went deathly pale,

"I'm sorry Mione. It was an accident."

"I. Don't. Care. Get. Out." She replied through gritted teeth. George looked at her, when she finally noticed he winked at her and she blushed. Ginny caught Hermione's eye and inclined her head towards the stairs. Hermione blinked once and then headed towards the stairs.

"Good night everyone." Hermione called as she walked up the stairs. She hurried towards her bedroom that she shared with Ginny. Ginny bounced into the room a couple of minutes later and promptly jumped onto Hermione's bed with a loud,

"What is going on?" Hermione decided to fake ignorance.

"What is going on with what?" Ginny narrowed her eyes,

"You and George."

"There is nothing going on with me and George." Hermione replied with a slight blush colouring her cheeks.

"LIAR!" Ginny declared then she tilted her head to the side, "Actually you're not lying but you wish there was a you and George. Why don't you go for it?" Hermione started to fiddle with the hole in her jeans.

"Because I don't think he likes me." She muttered after a while. Ginny gaped at her,

"Are you kidding me? Have you not seen him looking, more like staring at you? He's not being very subtle actually." Hermione smiled and blushed again. After a couple of minutes silence Ginny stood up and went into her own bed. "Just think about what I said. Night Mione." Hermione smiled and muttered,

"Night." She quickly changed into her pyjamas and climbed into bed. Her thoughts alternated between George and her being together and George in varying costumes.

Hermione got up the following morning and smiled. She'd had a good day yesterday with all the peace and quiet. Now all she had to do was figure out a way to show George how much she liked him. She was eating her breakfast when the twins came down the stairs. Fred sat in front of her with a scowl on his handsome face. She raised an eyebrow at him,

"Something wrong Fred?" she asked him. If it was possible his scowl deepened. She looked to his right and frowned, "Where's George?" Fred rolled his eyes and pointed to her left. She turned around and saw George a couple of inches away from her face. She grinned,

"Morning George." He smiled at her and grabbed her left wrist gently and he stared at her watch as he watched it as it went past nine.

"Good morning Mione." He said, his warm breath washing over her in waves. As he held her gaze he gently pushed the Rubix cube into her hand. She broke the eye contact and looked at it, it was complete and she looked up into his brilliant brown eyes.

"You did it." she grinned at him. He nodded his head and then left to go start his own breakfast. After they finished in relative silence Hermione went back into the living room to continue reading her book. She hadn't been there long when George came downstairs and started to mutter incoherently. After a few minutes of this Hermione couldn't stop herself,

"What are you muttering about George?" she snapped. He looked up at her sheepishly.

"Sorry am I distracting you?" he asked her. She glared at him. "I'll take that as a yes?"

"That would be a yes George. Go away or be quiet." She replied as she went back to her book. George sat quietly for a couple of minutes and then he started to mumble again. Hermione huffed in annoyance and dropped her book and George's mumbling got louder. She strode towards him and bent herself at the waist and looked him in the eye,

"Shut. Up." She enunciated each word. Smirking he decided to start singing,

"Make. Me." He muttered before he started singing again. Hermione narrowed her eyes and then she did the one thing that was guaranteed to shut him up. She grabbed his face with both of her hands and pressed her lips against his. When the need for air became a must Hermione pulled back and grinned at George,

"The things you do for a little peace and quiet." George grinned and pulled her towards him again and Hermione smiled,

"I much prefer this way of keeping you quiet." George chuckled and they kissed again.

**A/N:****All****done.****Just****a****little****one****shot.****Please****R****&****R.**


End file.
